Banana B. Boat (Kell Corsaro)
Backstory This smelly canary no bigger than a soft ball is the youngest of the 'Boat Family Brood' He has made more for himself than all the rest of the rangers put together.....or so he'd like us to think. Banana B Boat's soul purpose is to make money and he doesnt care what he has to do to get it, not only that but one of his dreams is to build Rkadias largest pool (with free labor), fill it with every ticket moon city has ever printed and have a pool party with all the sexiest chicks and charge maximum tickets for entry. This bird is a big name in Moon City, he"d sell his own grandma for a fast buck and every ranger worth their salt knows it, still if anyone is best at trickery and hairbrained schemes that always ALWAYS fool the rangers into offloading more tickets then its BB and his crafty ways. Rkadian History * The Boat family and Banana were already in Rkade when Hex and Robby Moon discovered it, goodness only knows how long they'd been there. * Struck up various alliances with the bear guard in countless nefarious ways. * Was Exiled from Moon City for falsely imprisoning Rangers and stockpiling tickets during the very start of the BlueBerry IsLes War * Blackmailed the Empress Iris forcing her to sign a contract to say that her "magic" bag was his house thus granting him official protection, he can now come and go where ever he pleases within the entirety of Rkadia, providing he keeps his "Best Friend" Iris safe at all times. * Helped free Hex Moon from the Mukade in the BBI War. * Singled handedly managed to dupe rangers into paying him to help save Iris when she was kidnapped by Jax Morgan, the pirate king. * Rumours suggest hes opened a casino and is back to his old tricks. Interview *Splash the Wolf, walks in prepared to interview the bird with 10 tickets in hand and a large pack of cigars to bribe him to stay still. * *Banana Boat took a long drag on his cigar, looking completely p*ssed as he watched the Ranger walk towards him. He shook his beak angrily to tap off some ashes, but calmed down once he saw the tickets and smokes grace his desk. With a snort from his beak, a talon shot out from under his bird fat, grabbed the goods and shoved them quickly into a drawer. * B.B. : "Ya got 10 minutes, bub." Splash: “So, Mr Banana boat, the rangers of rkade wanna know how you came to rkade like your origin story..?" B.B.: "The Rangers can get bent then, I ain't divulging any of my business to you freaks." *He took another long drag off his cigar and blew the smoke into Splash's face * B.B.: "But if you're so dang curious, I ain't from Earth and I ain't from Rkadia. I'm from a planet called Tawth. It's er.... No longer much of a planet anymore." Splash: “Oh?” *She writes it all down hastily * Splash: “Well uh.. moving on... sorry if I brought up bad history Mr Bb, uh.. the rangers also want to know your age, they are actually quite curious!” B.B.: “I'm 5. Next year I'll graduate kindergarten and be able to use the big boy scissors instead of the rounded ones. ...NEXT!!” *He stood up and waddled over to the corner of his desk that had a small saucer of water in it, and began dipping his beak in and out rapidly * *She watches and pulls out some more cigs for him. * Splash: “Also... the rangers wanna know any love interests mr. Bb.. like a girlfriend hmm?” *He grabbed the cigs greedily, stuffing more into his draw, and then lighting a new cigar up * B.B.: "I love one lady, and thats my horde of tickets." *Splash began to think and writes his answers down * Splash: “So what made you take to Lady Iris and care so much when she got kidnapped?” *He stared at her for a moment, his beady black little eyes staring into her soul. After a few awkward minutes, he opened his beak and squawked out * B.B.: ... “She's my house.” Splash: “Mmmmhmmm sureee... Next Question... what is your job in Rkade?” *He hopped in his saucer dish and began cleaning himself, flicking foul-smelling water all over the desk " B.B.: “Casino owner, tour guide, jailor... Take your pick, kid.” Splash: “Okay.... um.. how long have you known Hex Moon?” *Banana Boat suddenly slammed face down into the saucer. You could hear him snoring, a bit gargling while doing it, indicating that he could at least barely breath while he was fast asleep in the water. The little bird had finally been too tuckered out to go any further. The room was filled with an awkward aura, a mixture of snoring and farting from the sleeping bird * *Splash lifted him with magic out of the water and into his bed thus ending the interview * Category:Master List Category:Ranger Profiles Category:New Rangers